Advanced Devices (e.g., PDAs and Smartphones with open OS) are becoming more popular in both Consumer (including SMB) and Enterprise domains. It has been predicted that this market segment will continue to experience double-digit growth for the next 5 years. The Advanced Devices are playing a more important role in the everyday life of a Consumer, Enterprise, Federal, and Government user.
As Advanced Devices are getting more popular, the complexity of reported problems, the number of support calls, and support call durations on those devices continue to increase significantly. It is critical for a Mobile Service Provider (e.g., Verizon Wireless™) to provide improved customer support and customer satisfaction more cost effectively.
Indeed, there is a need to reduce support cost and increase customer satisfaction with setup and troubleshooting experience associated with the Advanced Devices problems by providing the necessary tools to the support teams in assisting to troubleshoot device configuration issues efficiently. Specifically, there is a need to enable remote management of a mobile station (e.g., change the operational control parameters of the station over the air) and to provide a notification of the change to the user.
Additional advantages and novel features will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following and the accompanying drawings or may be learned by production or operation of the examples. The advantages of the present teachings may be realized and attained by practice or use of various aspects of the methodologies, instrumentalities and combinations set forth in the detailed examples discussed below.